Not A Loud, A Cooper
by Isom
Summary: Ten years have passed in the Loud House. Ten years since Lincoln learned the truth of his birth. Two since he went missing. However, during a family trip the prodigal son and his family are reunited, but there is trouble on the horizon. First one-shot, please give me some constructive criticism here.


**This has been going around in my head for a while now. After hearing the "Not A Loud' theory, and thinking about it, I decided to give it a shot with Sly Cooper, with all the anthropomorphic characters being human. I also think I am the first person to try this crossover, but the idea is not original…I don't think anyway. **

**The forms of the older girls are based off the older versions by ChillGuyDraws from Newgrounds…just less curvy for the older girls. **

"Dairyland! Dairyland! Dairyland!" a childish voice yelled out in happiness.

"Lily calm down," a female voice said.

Ten years later, and the Loud house didn't live up to its name unless they were all together at once. However, that didn't stop them from being loud when they were all together. In this case, a trip to Dairyland Amoosement Park, something that they had been saving years for.

Lynn Sr came down the stairs and said, "Hey, ladies, get in gear we're going to be leaving soon."

The patriarch had lost some of the hair on the top of his head and his hair was starting to grey.

"You got it, Daddy," the now named Lily said.

A ten-year-old bundle of energy she was more than happy to go to one of her favorite places in the world. Wearing a dark purple sweater vest with a black jagged line across the front, a light purple skirt, and her hair done up in a small bun.

"Lisa," Lynn Sr yelled upstairs, "You better be finished with your experiments."

Lisa said, "I am coming, dad."

Now fourteen, Lisa had developed emotionally, no longer a cold engine of logic as she had been. Though she still loved science with all her heart. She came downstairs clad in her usual attire, a green sleeveless sweater, long black pants, a pair of thick, round glasses, and boots.

Lynn Sr smiled as he suddenly said, "I know you're there, Lucy."

An emotionless voice from behind him said, "Drat."

Eighteen, Lucy was still the resident goth/emo, and it showed in her clothing: a dark grey sweater, long black pants, and small black sneakers. Years of not being very active had left her a little on the heavy side, but not too bad.

"Now knock it off you two, or I am going to make you two stay with Mr. Grouse until we get back," another female voice, an older one said.

"Yes, Ma'am," two voices said at once.

The sixteen-year-old resident twins were Lola and Lana. And you could tell which was which. Lola having her blond hair nicely combed and neat with a tiara shaped hairpin, a pink shirt, and blue jeans. Lana's hair was messy, with her red cap turned backwards, a striped blue shirt, and blue overalls with one strap undone. Lola and Lana had both become somewhat more restrained over their brattiness and messiness respectively.

Rita smiled at the two and said, "Good. Now let's get to the car."

The two girls went downstairs and out the door. The older woman, now with some visible age lines and some gray in her blonde hair.

The woman made sure she had everything and walked past. Stopping as she spied the family trophy case. It was a trophy, one that replaced a made-up one that said, "Most Improved Brother". In its place was a trophy that had a head that looked like a camera. The plaque on it said, "Junior Pulitzer 1st place. Lincoln Loud". She smiled fondly as she remembered her son.

It had been ten years since Lincoln had learned that he was adopted, the Loud Parents being his godparents instead of his real parents after Lincoln's real parents, the Smiths, were murdered while on a trip to France to check out a family affair and his elder brother was thrown away into an orphanage. Two years, since Lincoln graduated and been called by his elder brother, only to be grabbed by some unknown party and go missing.

Rita was called out of her memories by the sound of a car horn honking. She proceeded to leave the house and head into the driveway, where Vanzilla Jr, as dubbed by the family when their father finally got a new van, drove off. Unfortunately, they didn't see someone driving after them.

After nearly an hour of car games, laughs, and some close calls involving the police, via speeding of course, they arrived. The loud matriarch, patriarch, and younger siblings exited the van, they noticed a few familiar cars.

"What up loud family!?" a familiar voice called out.

Clad in a purple tube top with jeans, and a studded belt, was Luna, her brown hair, now hanging in bangs and dyed purple. Still dressed in rocker style, she loved all things music and now had a degree in music, which she used as a music teacher. The look she wore now was more casual than anything else, though you wouldn't catch her wearing it at work.

Luna embraced her father who asked, "Is Sam not coming?"

The rocker of the louds said, "Not this time. Since this was a Loud family thing, she decided to stay back and let us rock this place."

Lily smiled at one of her eldest sisters before she was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the air by a laughing figure.

"Hi Lynn!" Lily giggled, as she was thrown up.

Lynn, clad in her white top and red and white sport shorts snickered as she set her little sister down. Years of sports had toned the woman's muscles, but she still maintained a feminine figure. While she did love to win, she was not as luck obsessed as her younger self.

"I bet I can have more fun here than you?" she challenged jokingly.

Lucy sighed and said, "It is fun. It is not meant to be a competition."

Lynn sighed and said, "You seem to be allergic to fun here, aren't you?"

Lucy simply said, "Only when you're around."

The two former roommates looked at one another before laughing slightly at their old banter before hugging like sisters do.

"Hey, leave the bad jokes to me, and the good ones," came a familiar older voice before laughing.

Everyone turned to Luan, now lacking braces, wearing a yellow and white striped shirt and jeans with her brown hair in a ponytail.

"Hey there, honey," Rita said, embracing her daughter, "You're still on for Lily's birthday in a few months, right?"

Luan nodded and said, "Yeah, me and Benny are going to knock Lily and her friend's dead."

Lucy suddenly appeared behind her and said, "That's my thing."

Luan let out a shocked scream before letting out a string of giggles and said, "Glad to see my sense of humor, rubbed off on you."

"Hey, everyone."

Everyone turned to see a familiar light blonde, with a light and white patterned top, jean jacket, and blue jeans walk forward with a big smile on her face.

Rita smiled and said, "Glad you could come, Leni."

Leni said, "If it means having the family together, you know I'm not going to miss it."

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the end of the world."

The final member of the loud house, the eldest daughter Lori, had arrived. For some reason, wearing a business suit and with a noticeable wedding ring on her finger.

Lynn Sr blinked at his daughter's attired and said, "Lori, shouldn't you save that for a different date."

Lori sighed and said, "Unfortunately, the washing machine broke down yesterday and I didn't have anything else to wear. I should be fine as long as I don't go on any water rides or eat super messy food."

"Well then," he said, "let's get the first annual Loud Family reunion started!"

"Yay!" Lily yelled as she and the other ran forward into the park.

They spent the next few hours noticing how the place had changed. Apparently, the company that owned Dairyland had been bought out by a big company and expanded, almost rivalling the Walter World in Florida. Many of the new attractions included a dairy farm/slaughterhouse themed horror ride, a few new flume rides, and several kid areas.

Soon enough, it came time for lunch, and family of twelve sat down at the main court to eat.

"Oh man," Lynn said, "I thought these places were supposed to be smaller."

Lucy said, "I enjoyed the horror ride. I could practically feel the splatter when those giant bone saws came out."

"I'm glad I didn't go on that ride," Lily shuddered.

Leni said, "Me too. That sounded way too creepy."

Luna said, "Felt more like a PSA than anything scary."

Lynn said, "I've seen worse, especially after that house of horrors that went with the Texas Hacksaw Massacre theme a while back."

As the group talked, they ordered their drinks.

"He would have loved this," Lynn Sr said, a sudden feeling of solemnness came over the table.

Lori said, "Yeah. He would have."

The family raised their glasses and Lynn said, "To Lincoln…who couldn't be here."

"To Lincoln," they all said at the same time clinking their glasses together.

After they drank a waitress arrived with a tray full of food, including several dishes that only them would like. Fried fish that resembled fish and chip for Luna, a fresco melt with extra fresco sauce and jalapenos for Lynn, and a few other dishes that they themselves would have ordered.

"Uh, we didn't order any food," Rita told her waitress, "only the drinks."

The waitress said, "Oh, I know. The food is courtesy of the two gentlemen over there."

Following the waitress' pointing finger, they followed to a table where two men, both in their twenties sitting. One with white hair and the other with black hair with a cane leaning against the table next to his chair.

"Someone is probably trying a little too hard," Lynn said rolling her eyes.

Lori said, "Well, we can thank them at least. Not anyone…would…"

Lori's voice trailed off as he looked a one of men sitting at the table. He was wearing a dark orange shirt, long pants, and white shoes. What stuck out about him was his white hair, smooth and combed. He looked at the Lori, locking eyes with the woman, and smiled…revealing a chipped tooth in his mouth.

Lori walked over to him slowly.

"L-Lincoln?" she asked, her voice heard by her family who turned towards the duo.

They approached and joined him at his table and asked, "Is it…really you?"

Lincoln simply chuckled and said, "And I thought as the oldest you knew the most."

Lori almost let out a squeal and grabbed Lincoln tightly almost crushing him in a hug.

"It is you!"

This resulted in the rest of the family moving in and grabbing the boy and hugging him close.

The people around them watched in surprise, but simply turned their attention away from the reunion.

Leni squealed and said, "Wow, Lincoln you look good. Oh my gosh, I have to update your measurements when we get home."

Lincoln chuckled and said, "I'll be sure to let you do that."

Luna approached and said, "Welcome back sweet brother of mine."

Lincoln said, "Yeah, I'm back again."

Luan said, "Wow, at least we don't' have to worry about that missing link anymore."

Lincoln groaned and said, "Out of all the things, I missed about you, the puns weren't one of them."

Lincoln took his comedy centered sister's hand, and she cried out in shock as she pulled it back. She looked surprised and laughed when she saw a joy buzzer on his finger.

Lincoln said, "I have a lot of April Fools days to get you back for."

Luan just chuckled.

Lynn was next to give her brother a big hug and was shocked when she felt what was under his shirt.

The stepped back and whistled saying, "Dang, bro. you buffed up a bit. We're going to have to see what else you've improved on."

Lincoln said, "Maybe we should just stick to the games here. If you want, we can arm wrestle after we eat."

Lana and Lola both hugged their brother at the same time.

"I guess I can't call you both the little princess and little mud monster anymore, now can I?" Lincoln asked, chuckling at the two.

"No," Lola said, "Besides. I'm not into pageants anymore…it just got too cutthroat. I did find a passion in ballet though."

Lana answered, "I like to get my hands dirty still, and I'm working on getting a job at a local car garage. Grease monkey for life baby."

Lincoln just chuckled before he was suddenly hugged by Lucy. The only appearance where she didn't scare him.

"Welcome home big brother," Lucy said, tears threatening to break through from the gothic girl's eyes.

Lincoln answered, "Not even the dark pit could keep me from you, Luce."

Lisa was next, the tight hug catching him off guard and he said, "Wow…I thought you were beneath emotions."

Lisa simply said, "Let us just say that my younger self was greatly mistaken when she said that. It's good to have you back."

Lily finally leapt in, hugging her elder brother's legs.

"I missed you, big brother," she said, "Bun-Bun missed you too. I made sure to take good care of him."

Lincoln knelt down and hugged her back saying, "I'm glad you have. I've missed you too."

All the while, the second figure, a man with black hair, brown eyes, dressed in a black shirt and jeans simply sat, politely waiting for the reunion to end.

Lincoln smiled as he sat down and said, "Now, everyone. There is someone. I want you to meet. Everybody…this is my big brother, Sal."

Everyone turned to Sal who simply smiled and said, "Bonjour, family loud."

The result was immediately, and everyone sat down clamoring for information. For over an hour, the reunited louds and the rest of the family. Lincoln caught up with his family, learning what had changed. Some of the girls did get a bit upset with Lincoln for not calling, but they understood when Lincoln said that he was being hidden by Sal from the criminals who tried to kidnap him.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Sal suddenly had his phone go off. Excusing himself, he got up and moved away from the table.

"So, Lincoln," Lori said, 'What do you intend to do after this?"

Lincoln said, "I'm going to go see Pop-Pop. After that…I don't know."

Suddenly, Sal came pack to the group, a slightly scared expression on his face, as he said, "Lincoln…everyone…we need to go now."

Lincoln asked, "What is it? It can't be that bad."

Sal turned his phone over and showed an image to the boy, one that the others couldn't see. Lincoln's eyes widened and said, "Okay. Sorry everyone, but it looks like w are going to have to cut our little visit here short."

"Aww," Lily whined, "But you just got here."

Uh dudes," Luna said, "What's up with the sharp dressed men?"

Sal and Lincoln turned towards the way that the others were staring. There was a group of six well-dressed men."

Lincoln said, "Everyone. We have to go now."

The sound of urgency in Lincoln's voice was enough to convince them that now would be a good time to get out. They took off and the others all ran for it.

Sal pulled out his phone and dialed a number and said, "Bentley, we got a serious problem. I need some help."

No one could hear the other side of the conversation, but they could tell by the smile that it was a good thing.

Lincoln examined the area and saw a ride area that was being built. He and Sal locked eyes for a moment and Lincoln called out, "In here."

Everyone looked surprised, but they ran inside the door, the place resembling a wild west saloon.

Rita asked, "Lincoln, why did you have us run in here…huh?"

It was at this point they saw that Lincoln and Sal were both missing.

"Where did they go? They were in front of us?" Lynn Sr asked with a shocked expression.

Leni said, "You…you don't think that Lincoln would abandon us, do you?"

Lola said, "Hey, even if he's been gone for a long time. I don't think Lincoln would leave us to deal with a group of thugs."

At that point, the group of suits entered the room and the family backed down.

The apparent leader of the group raised a hand to his ear and said, "We got the family, but it looks like the other two got away. You got it boss."

The suits approached and grabbed Rita by her arm.

"Get your hands off her," Lynn Sr yelled as he charged at the Suit, only to get knocked to the ground by another suit, who had pistol whipped the man.

"Dad/Daddy!"

Lily looked to be near tear as the rest of the family looked angry.

Unknown to them, Lincoln and Sal were both near the corners of the room. Both invisible to the people present, all except each other. Lincoln looked towards his older brother and made several motions with his hands.

Sal picked up his cane and a large C-shaped head erupted out of it. He launched forward and used his cane to rip the pistol out of his grip. Lincoln, however, went behind him and grabbed his wallet, quickly moving between the suits, time to him having slowed down to a crawl. Pulling his guns and their wallets.

"What the?!" the head suit yelled a she was pulled off balance, only to get struck in the jaw by Sal, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey! Where's my gun?!"

"Mine too!?"

Before the remaining suits could realize what was happening, Lincoln had smashed two of the suits in the back of their heads and grabbed the remaining two thugs by the backs of their suits while still in midair, pulling them back into their friends. Lincoln landed on his arms and tucked in his legs a blue aura forming around them and lashed out his legs, slamming into their stomachs and sent them flying into their comrades, knocking them both out.

In the short time that Lincoln did that, Sal lashed out with his cane hooking it around the suit's neck and then hauled him into the air, slamming him into the ground with a loud crack, knocking him out.

The loud family stared in awe of Lincoln's apparent strength and skill.

"Whoa…" Lynn said, "Someone get these guys an application for a team."

Sal snapped some pictures with his phone and said, "Bentley, I'm sending you some pictures. Test o see who these guys are."

"You got it," a nasally voice from his phone.

"Lincoln…what is this? How did you do that?" Rita asked, "Who is Bentley?"

Lucy said, "It was like you were one with the shadows. How?"

Lincoln said, "Come with us. We'll explain when we get to the safehouse."

After checking to see if anyone else was coming, and when they didn't see anyone, they ran for it, heading towards a rear exit in the park. The Loud family wondered what was going on, only for a series of cars to show up.

"Everyone in," Lincoln said.

The girls got into the car and were shocked to see that the cars didn't have drivers. The cars then took off at a high speed. After nearly an hour of driving they found themselves at an old building.

Upon entering they were greeted with the sight of a table.

"I'm glad you two made it," a nasally voice said.

Turning towards the source, they saw a rather short nerdy looking person with thick glasses, a green sweater vest over a white collared shirt with a red tie, rolling up to them in a wheelchair.

"Good remote driving there, Bentley," Sal said, high fiving the geeky looking person.

"It was nothing really," he said, "Anything for you guys. Lincoln I'm cross referencing the names you've given me, and I'll get back to you on the information as soon as possible. In the meantime, I think your family might need some answers."

Lori declared, "You're damn right! What is going on Lincoln? First you and your brother are freaking ninjas and take down armed hitmen with your bare hands…and him with a cane. What is going on here?!"

Rita walked towards her eldest daughter and said, "Calm down, Lori. Yelling at your brother isn't going to get us any answers."

Lincoln sighed and said, "Everyone sit down. This is going to take some explaining. Most of which will be left to Sal."

Everyone grabbed some random chairs and sat down at a table with a device that had a large green crystal as a centerpiece.

Sal said, "First off…you should know that this involves some family history. You see back in ancient Egypt. My ancestor Slytunkhamen was a fair merchant working at the time."

Lynn groaned and said, "What does that have to with anything?"

Sal leveled a glare at Lynn, the man's brown eyes ordering her to shut up which she did with an audible gulp.

Sal continued, "Anyway, when the pharaohs of the time began taxing merchants and others such as him, he began to get upset. Even more so when his set up was wrongfully closed and his good stolen by the pharaoh's guards, accusing him of holding bad produce and illegal weapons."

Everyone winced at this, remembering when some punk critic tried to take advantage of his position or special treatment at their father's restaurant.

"Angry and now penniless, he prayed to the gods for a miracle. For some way to get the strength to take back what was stolen from him. And the gods answered. After that day, something happened to Slytunkhamen. He began to show bizarre powers and other abilities. Abilities that he used to steal back what was his. However, he found that this was something that he needed to do again. Soon, he began to profit…steal from other nobles and pharaohs who abused their positions of power. A tradition that would be passed down through the family."

The Loud family gasped at this new information as Lynn Sr stuttered, "Y-You mean…you're…you're…"

Lincoln finished, "Thieves? Yes."

Everyone looked at their lost family member in shock. Lincoln was a thief.

Lincoln explained, "Slytunkhamen wrote down all of his accomplishments in a diary that his son, Slytunkhamen II took, and eventually learned of his father's skills as a thief. Wanting to surpass his father, he found ways to improve his techniques. This would continue on for the next several generations…all to the modern age."

Lisa blinked and said, "You've been improving on the techniques of your ancestors…wait. These powers wouldn't have to deal with blue aura that we saw covering Lincoln's legs when he fought that hitman would it, or your ability to turn invisible."

Sal smirked and said, "She is bright. Yes. We call it the Cooper Focus. It is what allows us to perform our feats. Such as Slytunkhamen's and Slytunkhamen II's invisibility techniques."

Lincoln displayed by turning invisible right in front of them shocking everyone present.

"Wicked," Lucy said.

Sal continued, "Or Slaigh MacCooper's strength enhancement techniques."

Lincoln walked over a nearby brick wall and focused with a familiar blue aura coming over his arm. He then threw his arm back and smashed it right through the brick with ease.

Lisa ran up to examine the damage and looked at Lincoln's fist had not damage to it whatsoever.

"Incredible," Lisa said, "Brother if you permit, I would like to have some of your DNA examined. Where does this aura come from?"

Lincoln shrugged and said, "We don't know. Slytunkhamen was the first to make it and from what we can tell, he destroyed the secret to unlocking the Cooper Focus. We only have it because it awakens at a certain age."

Lana asked, "Wait, when did you unlock yours?"

Lincoln answered, "When I broke into Mr. Grouse's house to steal back my sled. For some reason it felt wrong to me, which is why I didn't take it…and later invited him to the Christmas party."

Lisa said, "Well, brother, it seems I have found a new mystery to solve."

A sudden scoff sounded as, from his computer, Bentley said, "Good luck with that. I've been studying the Cooper Focus ever since I was a child and Sly activated it when we were stealing cookies at the orphanage. I haven't had any luck. I doubt you will."

Lisa hmphed as she declared, "Challenge accepted."

Rita's eyes widened in realization as he said, "Wait…does this have anything to do with your parents murder?"

Sal gained a sad expression and he said, "Yes. You see, at the time, my grandmother died, who had been the keeper of the book up until that time. Given I was of age, mom and dad took me along with them to pass it on. However, we only had three tickets and had to leave Lincoln with you two. Thanks for taking care of him for so long by the way."

Lola asked, "Wait…why didn't you come get him after you became an adult?"

Sal sighed and said, "I figured it was best if those who killed my parents didn't know about him. They only thought my father had one child…at least I hope he did. That damned old owl."

Sal clenched his fist and said, "Anyway, when we were there, five unexpected visitors showed up at the door. Mom and dad fought to protect us, but they were overpowered, and they stole the ancient book that had been passed down from Cooper to Cooper…the Thievius Raccoonus."

They could see the anger in Sal's eyes as he said, "After that, I was dumped at the town orphanage. However, I figured that it would be a good idea for Lincoln to stay with you all, especially if the Fiendish Five found out about them."

"WHAT?!"

Everyone turned to Lisa as she ran up to Sal and yelled, "THE FIENDISH FIVE?! _THE_ CRIMIANL ORGANIZATION AT THE VERY TOP OF INTERPOL'S MOST WANTED LIST FOR CRIMES AROUND THE WORLD!? THAT FIENDISH FIVE?!"

Sal had to clean out his ear as all the Louds stared in horror at the realization of what Lincoln could have been dragged into if Sal had come for him.

Sal nodded and pressed a button on the device in the center of the table. It glowed brightly and showed off a hologram. The first image was a slightly overweight man wearing a frog green suit and red tie with white gloves, and a metallic top hat.

Lisa raised an eyebrow as she saw the glimmer of mad genius in the man's eyes.

"Sir Raleigh "The Frog". Mad tinkering genius and chief machinist."

The image changed to a very muscular man with a pair of guns in his hands wearing a white muscle shirt, orange striped pants, black shoes, a bald head, and a large mustache.

Lynn couldn't help but whistle at the sight of the man's muscles.

"Michael Sanders "Muggshot" Gangster and main muscle."

The image changed to a mystical looking overweight African American woman with a mystic style garb and a purple gemstone in her stomach.

Lucy said, "Wicked."

"Ruby Moore. "Mz. Ruby", Head mystic."

The image changed again to show an overweight chines man with black hair done up in two buns, almost resembling panda ears, wearing red and yellow shorts and a blue sash. The most catching thing was that his hands were aflame.

"Zhang Wei. "The Panda King". Explosive extortionist and demolitions expert."

The final image, shock and scared all the louds. He was a tall intimidating man, wearing armor all over his body, almost to the point of looking robotic. His arms were crossed with huge sharp blades on the backs of his forearms and boots. A large pair of wings on his back, no doubt mechanical, but the most shocking feature was his eyes. They were cold as ice and screamed hatred. Even Lucy and Lisa, who were still slightly apathetic in their lives felt a chill run down their spines.

"And Clockwerk…their leader."

Lisa stuttered, "I…I noticed you didn't use a name for this one…only an alias."

Sal sighed and said, "Because he was the one who orchestrated the attack on my parents…and is probably the oldest enemy of the Cooper clan."

Upon seeing the shocked expressions, Lincoln took over for his brother.

Lincoln explained, "Clockwerk…is part of a long line of thieves, much like us. However, as the Cooper name became more famous, his family stewed in jealousy. The worst of them was him. Clockwerk made it his life's mission to pursue us and then wipe out the entirety of the Cooper Clan."

Lily shook slightly and said, "He sounds like a real-life monster."

Sal said, "You're on the mark right there. Imagine the jealousy…no…the hatred that drove him to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery."

Lisa blinked and said, "But that couldn't be possible. Such technology is only available now!"

Sal said, "I've had Bentley look through it. Clockwerk has apparently been alive for thousands of years…though how, we don't know. By my guess, he was a genius and found different ways to prolong his life. Given that I've seen some magic in my life before, it isn't completely unbelievable that some sort of voodoo was involved."

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. However, after seeing Lincoln using superpowers, they weren't completely ignorant to the idea. Lisa still seemed skeptical, but she wasn't going to get into a huge debate about it.

Lincoln said, "After Sal finally took down Clockwerk, he finally decided to contact me. When I went to Paris and found myself grabbed. Thankfully, one of them was Bentley and another friend Murray, who introduced me and Sal."

Lana asked, "Wow. Wait…where's Murray?"

Sal sighed sadly and said, "He's…not around anymore. He left a while back."

Lincoln said, "I wanted to come back earlier, but he said it was better to learn all I could now. In case I wanted to become my own thief. However, we found ourselves stuck in another mess."

Sal continued, "Apparently someone though it would be a good idea to display Clockwerk's husk at the Cairo Museum of Natural History. Apparently, since Clockwerk was so old they considered him a national treasure and wanted to put him on display. We broke in and were ready to steal the parts, but we found that the parts had already been stolen by a group called the Klaww gang."

Lola scoffed and said, "They couldn't come up with a special or cooler sounding name?"

Sal answered, "No. Each member had their own plans for Clockwerk's various parts, but the worst part came when we went after their leader Arpeggio. It turns out he intended to merge with Clockwerk's body…and he succeeded."

Everyone became pale at this and Lynn Sr stuttered, "No…you mean…that monster is alive?"

Lincoln shook his head and answered, "No…we managed to destroy Clockwerk's body before it reached full power and time finally caught up with the cranky old owl…aged into junk right in front of us. With Clockwerk gone…we decided it would be best to come home and see you."

Bentley said, "And it is a good thing you did."

Everyone turned to see Bentley wheeling himself over with a touch pad in his hands. Bentley connected to the holographic device on the table and it displayed the five men.

"It seems Arpeggio wasn't completely done when he died," Bentley said, "These five hitmen you took, were part of squad. Unfortunately, these guys were only the grunts, and from what my recon has told me, there are more waiting outside of the Loud Family residence and the Casagrande Market in Great Lakes City."

Lori gasped in horror yelling, "Bobby Boo Boo Bear!"

Lincoln asked, "She still calls him that?"

Rita said, "Only when she's really passionate or happy. You should have seen her when he proposed."

Bentley continued, "From what I can tell, Arpeggio hired these men in advance in case of his defeat to kidnap the Loud and Casagrande families to hold them hostage, and potentially draw us out. Given the advanced training and weaponry they have, it would be possible for them to do so."

Lynn growled, "Who are these guys? Who are we up against?"

Bentley said, "They're known as the Black Skull Militia, a group of black ops specialists funded, owned, and distrusted by this man…"

The holographic device revealed an overweight elderly man.

"Nicholas Tetherby."

Everyone went wide eyed at the sight of the rich man. The Loud girls all remembered him from the limo incident years ago. Well, except Lily.

"Tetherby?" Lincoln asked as he remembered the man, "This guy is a criminal?"

Bentley answered, "Not just that. His family, the Tetherbys, have been in crime for generations. They started off as a simple mafia group. But when they got caught, one of them seemed to go legit, but used his criminal connections to create Tetherby Incorporated. Since then he's had his fingers in several crimes including human trafficking and other horrible crimes. Interpol has tried to take him down, but nobody could get any evidence to stick."

Sal nodded and said, "So if the Louds want to be safe. We need to take down his organization…starting with him and take down the militia."

Both brothers leaned eye, their eyes locked on the holographic image of Tetherby. An intensity that the Louds had only seen in Lola and Lynn as they stared at their target.

Lincoln looked at the resident genius and asked, "When and where do we start?"

**Cut! Okay, for those who didn't figure it out. Sal and Sly are the same person. Sly is simple an alias that he uses in the field. I also hope you liked my human editions of the Loud family. **

**Now anyone is free to take this one themselves. I'm also surprised that I'm the first person to put something like this on the site. Yay! **

**Anyway, the Cooper Focus came from the Thieves in Time, which was necessary to perform some of their moves in Band of Thieves, Honor Among Thieves, and the above-mentioned game. Speaking of the time travel game, I think that they could have done a bit better in exploring the lore, as we could have seen what lead to Clockwerk's origin, which I expanded on slightly here. **

**Also, for the fans who say that Arpeggio was betrayed by Neyla, in this case, he predicted it, killed her, and then went to become the new Clockwerk. **

**If you want to continue this, let me know. **

**Also, this is my first attempt at a one-shot so…flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**


End file.
